bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Makuta
Makuta is a dark spirit who has brought shadow and evil on the island of Mata Nui. Biography Backstory Little is known of Makuta's earliest history outside of those legends told around the Amaja Circle in Kini-Nui. Makuta was the brother of Mata Nui and over time grew jealous of the Matoran's love for their benevolent god. In spite, the legends say, he cast a deep sleep over his brother and declared himself the ruler of the island. Despite his powers, the Matoran and their Turaga leaders were adamant in their faith and viewed the Master of Shadows as an evil god, a thief, and one who would be vanquished by a group of six heroes from across the Endless Ocean. Eventually those heroes arrived, summoned by the efforts of Takua the Chronicler. They were the Toa Mata, and Makuta found himself faced with a true challenge to his own indomitable rule. Learning of Kopaka's love for Gali, Makuta offered him a ravishing deal: betray his brothers and he would have his heart's desire. In the battle between Makuta and the Toa, Kopaka revealed his deception, but he himself was deceived and Makuta transformed the proud Toa of Ice into Heuani, a slave of the darkness and lieutenant of the infected Rahi and religious worshippers he once fought. 2012 Arc For years, Makuta retained his dominance over the island. While several Toa, though weaker than the Toa Mata, were brought to being by Mata Nui's dreams, Makuta also altered the destiny of the land by allowing species like Skakdi and Vortixx to set foot on the island. He also created Dark Toa and other evil beings to strengthen his rule. That was until six Matoran got their hands on the fabled Essence Stones of the Toa Mata and were finally transformed into the Toa Maru. These new Toa braved great dangers to reach Makuta's lair, where they fought a great battle. Makuta tempted the Toa like he had done with the Mata, but the Maru persisted. In the end, Stannis banished Makuta into legend with his Kanohi Hiripaki, ending his rule over the island. 2013 Arc Though trapped in legend, it has been hinted that Makuta is aware of what is going on in reality and even has some lingering influence in it. The implications of this are unknown as of yet. Abilities and Traits Makuta was a creator, although his projects were warped and evil by nature. From his very being he could extract the many variations of kraata, which in turn could become Rahkshi, and Parakuka. However, Makuta was also capapble of sculpting the most beautiful beings out of darkness. Heuani, Reka, and all the First Toa were turned into immaculate shadows of their former selves with the aid of Makuta's power. He also controlled the powers of shadow at a prestigious level, and could influence the minds of all with a well placed infected kanohi, a mask imbued with his powers. The full extent of his prowess is unknown in the darker arts. As has been mentioned before, Makuta was a deity of shadow (though different than the Zataka of Kentoku religion), and his powers came from the darkness of both the physical and mental worlds. He was both a trickster and tyranical fanatic and seemed to delight in letting heroes test themselves, and eventually fail, against his power, like a muaka playing with a mahi. He tricked Kopaka of the First Toa into betraying his team for love, saddled the six great turaga with parakuka, and performed many other acts of deceit to the population he desired to control. Appearance The exact appearance of Makuta is unknown. Some see him as a pair of eyes in the shadows, others as a dark cloud within their mind. He is a shapeshifter, taking form as it suits him. Makuta appeared as Takua the chronicler to the Toa Maru until his visage changed into a rusted and infected matoran, great tentacles of shadow extending from his back. From this appearance some may debate whether or not Makuta was himself Takua, or if he simply adopted the form to beguile the six fledgling toa before the pitvotal battle in Mangaia. Relationships Allies and servants *Heuani and the rest of the First Toa *Echelon, a necromancer and scientist with a devout belief in his god. *Vidar, an infected toa who worked for Heuani. *Ronkshou, and infeted toa who worked for Heuani. *Kohra, a vortixx with a dark gift who could hear the whispers of her god. *The Toa Daedra, who successfully pulled ruled Ga-Koro for several months as false heroes. *Suminaxe, a toa of fire with a passion for his god but far from any villainous deeds to his name. *Iegasa, a humble worshipper with a shrine in Ko-Wahi who aided several nefarious ploys with his sanctum of rest. *Makuta-Spawn, a group of foul creatures created from his own essense. *Kavala: A Dark Toa completely dedicated to serving Makuta. *The Deceiver: A mysterious and foreign dark Toa with unknown objectives. Has multiple aliases. * The Master: A being of currently unknown species that has been trying to infect multiple beings with a virus to win them over to Makuta's side. Enemies *The First Toa, tricked into a trap after Makuta one Kopaka's allegiance. *Takua the Chronicler, who stole the Essence Stones from Makuta's vault in Mangaia and aided the Maru during their trials as matoran, along with giving Joske a toa stone. *The Turaga, who kep the light of Mata Nui within their villages during the dark times. *The Island Liberation Front, a conglomeration of mercenaries, vigilantes, criminals, and heroes who opposed his plans until their eventual routing by Echelon in the Siege of Pala-Koro. *The Toa Maru, who eventually cast Makuta in The Legend with Stannis' Hiripaki. Trivia *Makuta was the main antagonistic force during the 2012 arc, with the plot centered around the ending of his reign on Mata Nui. *The exact likeness of Makuta is unknown and many theories about as to who he really is. External links *Makuta is banished Category:Canon Category:Staff characters Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Lorebook